Schein und Sein
by MajorCivilianMel
Summary: Sam Anders beobachtet die Ereignisse auf New Caprica gegen Ende von Staffel 2  Spoiler für die letzten Folgen Lay Down Your Burdens.


Titel: **Schein und Sein**  
**Autor:** Mel  
**Staffel:** 2 – Lay Down your Burdens (SPOILER!)  
**Wortanzahl:** ca. 1.100  
**Typ/Kategorie:** Drama, Gedanken  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Sam T. Anders, Kara ‚Starbuck' Thrace  
**Zusammenfassung: **Sam beobachtet die Ereignisse auf New Caprica  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren und den Ereignissen aus Battlestar Galactica. Diese Rechte gehören NCB, Sci Fi, Ronald Moore und u. a. auch premiere und RTL2. Früher hatte auch Glen Larson mal was zu sagen und ABC Televison, Amiland... Damals, als es yet brothers of man gab, die dachten live here began out there… Ich beabsichtige in keinster Weise, diese Rechte zu beschneiden. Zwar besitze ich die Rechte an dieser Geschichte, habe aber keine Intentionen durch sie materielle Vorteile zu erlangen.

* * *

**Schein und Sein**

Sam starrte den Mann in seinem Zelt an. Die Eindringlichkeit, mit der dieser sich nach Kara erkundigte, irritierte ihn. Sein Hals schmerzte und sein Kopf dröhnte. Sein Körper ergab sich einer Hustenattacke und er musste den Blick abwenden.

„Sie ist nicht hier", brachte er nach einiger Zeit keuchend hervor.  
„Wo ist sie?"  
„Unterwegs…" Wieder ein Hustenanfall.  
„Dann werde ich sie finden." Der fremde Mann drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum und verließ das Zelt.

Sam brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er langsam aufstehen konnte. Wer war der Mann? Und was wollte er von Kara? Vorsichtig zog der ehemalige Pyramidespieler seine Schuhe und eine Jacke. Dann verließ er auf unsicheren Beinen das Zelt. Als er mit der kalten Luft in Berührung kam, fiel ihm das Atmen noch schwerer. Bedächtig schleppte er sich in Richtung Marktplatz. Er musste Kara finden und warnen. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall ließ ihn innehalten. Oder einen ihrer Freunde informieren, damit dieser Kara… Sam umrundete langsam ein weiteres Zelt und als sein Blick jetzt ungehindert auf die einzige richtige Straße New Capricas fiel, gefror sein Blut vor Entsetzen zu Eis.

Zylonen. Sie hatten sie doch gefunden und wollten vermutlich nun ihr Werk vollenden – die totale Vernichtung der Menschheit. Eine kleine Gruppe der Metallwesen kam auf ihn zu. Seine Beine begannen sowohl vor Anstrengung als auch vor Angst zu zittern. Mit hastigen Blicken sah er sich um. Da, Kara stand mit Cally und Tyrol weiter hinten auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Der fremde Mann, welcher wenige Minuten zuvor sein Zelt verlassen hatte, ging ruhigen Schrittes auf sie zu. Jetzt hatte auch seine Frau ihn erblickt. Aus der Entfernung fiel es ihm schwer, ihren Gesichtsausdruck auszumachen. Aber sie schien alleine beim Anblick des Fremden zurückzuweichen. Ihre Reaktion lies die Puzzelstücke in seinem Kopf zu einem fertigen Bild verschmelzen. Der Fremde war Leoben, eines der menschlichen Zylonenmodelle.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der Szene auf der anderen Straßenseite abgelenkt, als die Dreiergruppe Zylonen an ihm vorbeiging. Einfach so an ihm vorbeimarschierte. Verwirrt starrte Sam ihnen hinterher. Überall waren Zylonen, aber es gab keine Kampfhandlungen. Die letzten Überlebenden der Menschheit standen nur verängstigt auf dem dreckigen Boden New Capricas und warteten ab. Er selbst bewegte sich auch nicht mehr. Seine Kraft reichte gerade noch aus, um ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. Jeder weitere Schritt hätte ihn seiner letzten Kraftreserven beraubt und zu Boden sinken lassen. Sam stütze sich vorsichtig gegen einen Zeltpfosten und suchte mit den Augen erneut Kara. Diese war von ihrer anfänglich wachsamen Pose in Kampfhaltung übergegangen. Der Chief versuchte sich schützend vor sie zu stellen, hielt aber auf ein Zeichen Leoben in der Bewegung inne, während die schwangere Cally immer mehr in den Hintergrund verschwand. Leoben stand nun direkt vor den drei Kolonisten und seinem Gebaren nach zu urteilen, sprach er auf diese ein und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen.

Um das ungleiche Quartett herum wichen die Menschen angsterfüllt zurück. Wenn der Fremde Starbuck wollte, dann sollte er sie kriegen – aber die anderen erstmal verschonen. Sam schüttelte den Kopf, von der Haltung der Menschen enttäuscht.

Feige Bande, alle miteinander. Er wünschte, er hätte die Energie ihnen zu erzählen, wie oft Kara ihr Leben für sie riskiert hatte. Und das war nun der Dank. Nicht mal ein Versuch der Viperpilotin beizustehen wurde unternommen. Außer Tyrol waren nun alle aus dem direkten Aktionskreis um Kara verschwunden. Die Kolonisten verteilten sich verwirrt auf der großen Straße, vermischten sich mit den Zylonen. Und immer noch diese unheimliche Bewegungslosigkeit ob der Zustände. New Caprica wurde von den Zylonen eingenommen. Und niemand unternahm etwas. Die Menschen waren nach ihrem ersten Jahr auf dem Planeten zu erschöpft, um Widerstand zu leisten. Die unwirtlichen Zustände, das dauerhaft graue, regnerische und kalte Klima hatte die Menschen nicht nur äußerlich frieren lassen. Auch innerlich hatten die vergangenen zwölf Monate ihre Spuren hinterlassen, eine Kampfmüdigkeit, die im Weltall so noch nicht vorhanden gewesen war.

Ein weiterer Hustenanfall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah wie Kara sich nicht so einfach beschwichtigen lassen wollte und mit erhobenen Fäusten auf Leoben zutrat. Dieser schien sich aber auf keinen Kampf einlassen zu wollen. Er zog einfach eine Waffe und richtete diese auf Kara. Der Chief bewegte sich nun auch auf den Zylonen zu, seine Köpermasse vor Kara platzierend. Auf ein Nicken Leobens hin, traten zwei metallene Zylonen vor und griffen nach Tyrol. Dieser begann um sich zu treten, versuchte sich von den Zylonen zu befreien. Doch waren diese zu stark für ihn. Als er nach wenigen Augenblicken seinen ergebnislosen Kampf aufgab und nur noch starr und stumm die beiden Personen vor sich beobachtete, ertönte die Stimme des Präsidenten über den Platz. Gaius Baltar teilte über die Lautsprecher mit, dass er sich im Namen der Kolonisten den Zylonen ergeben hätte. Sie befänden sich nun alle in zylonischen Händen. Alle weiteren Handlungen lägen nun in deren Ermessen.

Sam mochte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Das war alles ein schlechter Scherz. Doch die Haltung der Personen um ihn herum, die Resignation, die sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden breit machte, ließen ihn die Wahrheit schnell erkennen.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell, zu schnell. Seine Lungen schienen durch einen erneuten Hustenanfall bersten zu wollen. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust wurden unbeschreiblich und Sam vorübergehend schwarz vor Augen. Als sein Blick sich klärte, sah er, wie eine sich wehrende Kara von zwei Zylonen in ein Fahrzeug verfrachtet wurde. Zwei weitere Toaster hielten Tyrol davon ab, der blonden Frau zur Hilfe zu kommen. Als die Türen sich schlossen, klickte etwas in Sam. Er stieß sich vom Zeltpfosten ab und machte einige Schritte auf die andere Straßenseite zu. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er, einem passierenden Zylonen seine Waffe zu entwenden und drehte sich schon mit der halberbeuteten Waffe wieder in Richtung Fahrzeug, als ihn ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte. Diesmal verteilte dieser sich aber nicht von der Lunge und verbreitete sich gleichmäßig im Körper, sondern durchfuhr ihn vom Kopf abwärts. Er war von hinten mit einer anderen Zylonenwaffe getroffen worden. Sam zog die Luft scharf ein. In sekundenschnelle zog ein Teil seines Lebens an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Der Teil mit Kara.

Als seine Erinnerung die Szene wiederholte, in der sie ihn erst kürzlich vom Pyramidefeld weggeholt hatte und somit dem Ende von Alldem den Weg geebnet hatte, da kapitulierte der Kämpfer in ihm. Der Spielführer gab seine Binde ab. Er rannte dem Ball nicht hinterher. Nicht mehr. Das Spiel schien nicht nur verloren. Es war verloren. Samuel Anders sank langsam auf die Knie. Seine Augen folgten mit leerem Blick dem davonfahrenden Fahrzeug. _Kara_.


End file.
